I'm in Love with a Criminal
by TRikiD
Summary: The day Nicole and her younger sister, Lady, had to take a shortcut through the park, is the day it all changed for Lady when she bumped into Sal Left Thumb. And when they bump into each other again twenty years later, Lady has to cope with the horrible memory of how they met, and also the intense lust that Sal has for her.
1. Chapter 1 - Remember Me?

I'm in Love with a Criminal

Chapter 1 - Remember Me?

Nicole's younger sister Lady Senicourt was a cat just like her sister and parents, but she inherited her dad's height and white fur; though, she didn't inherit his short temper. And try as she might, she was just as doomed as Nicole with her parents forcing her to be the best, and as of now, the traffic kept them from getting any closer to the karate tournament at school.

And to make it on time, Nicole and Lady had to run for it. So, they jumped out of the car and took a shortcut through the park. But they were met with many obstacles, such as wet cement for a newly laid sidewalk, a singing banana, a flirtatious teenage Harold Wilson, a union for hugs as alternative medicine, and even a bad boy biker gang.

But if it weren't for Nicole, Lady might have actually stopped for each one of them, but Nicole wouldn't allow it and pulled her along…but not when they got to the biker gang. When Lady and Nicole ran up to the biker gang, and Nicole jumped on the spray can for a jump boost, she accidentally sprayed one of the boys and Lady in the eyes, causing her to trip and fall.

"Hey, need a ride?" one of the boys, a fingerprint teenager with a black bandana tied across his forehead, asked with a smirk to get the girls' attention. but it didn't work on Nicole, as she just kept running and didn't notice that she accidentally left Lady behind.

And since Lady was left behind, she was also left defenseless, as the spray paint over her eyes made her practically blind…and that's when the fingerprint boy smirked evilly, as knew he could use this to his advantage.

He got off his bike and helped Lady to her feet while pulling her close, making her gasp with fright since she had no idea what was happening.

"Hey, calm down, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Now, hold still so I can get that paint off that pretty face," he demanded softly while wiping the paint off with his arms, and gently massaged Lady's eyelids to wipe the paint from her eyes. But even though he wasn't hurting her, Lady wouldn't stop trembling and whimpering, and she nearly collapsed because her knees kept buckling.

When she could finally see again, she immediately blushed at the sight of a teenage boy's face really close to hers…and she had to admit that he looked kinda cute.

"There. Ain't that better?" the fingerprint asked with a grin and crossed his arms while Lady blushed even more, and she started stammering to even talk, "so, what were ya doin' runnin' so fast, huh?"

"I-I-I…m-my sister a-and I were trying t-to…get to the karate tournament…a-at school," Lady replied sheepishly when she finally got the courage to speak, but she constantly had to shake her head to keep her eyes from drifting down and checking him out.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'd be more than happy ta give ya a ride?" the fingerprint offered with a smile, and then he stuck out his hand, "name's Sal."

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry, I really am…b-but my daddy says I should n-never talk to strangers, and…and I-I don't even have a helmet," Lady whimpered while shrinking away.

"Ya won't need a helmet because I'd never let a trophy like you get damaged. So, whaddya say, toots? Wanna go for a ride? I promise it'll be fun."

Lady gasped again when Sal suddenly grabbed her wrists and violently pulled her even closer, and when she looked into his eyes, she only saw lust. The other two biker boys started to chuckle darkly, and they did nothing help her, not even when he suddenly kissed her on the lips.

Something came over Lady at that moment. It's like she couldn't control herself, like she couldn't resist…like she loved it. Like she loved the smell of cigarettes on Sal's breath, but the kiss wasn't enough for him, so he grabbed her left buttock and squeezed it, causing her to gasp once more and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

But that was what finally snapped Lady back to reality. She knew what was happening, and she certainly wasn't going to let it go any further. So, without warning, she pulled her paw back, brought her claws out, and she viciously scratched Sal across his face.

Sal immediately let go and grunted in pain while pressing a hand to the wound, and when he saw blood on his hands, he was NOT amused. He growled and scowled down at Lady as he and his two buddies ganged up on her. But Lady was luckily able to use her cat reflexes to dodge them and run away to go and find Nicole.

Sal's two friends were about to chase after her when Sal blocked them, rubbing the blood off on his hands from the stinging scratch wounds.

"Ferget 'er, boys. I'm satisfied. And besides, if I ever see 'er again—I'm gettin' me revenge," Sal growled while glaring off in the direction Lady disappeared, cursing her name under his breath.

* * *

 **20 years later…**

Lady had grown into a fine young woman, with a beautiful hour glass figure, flawless white fur, her favorite attire was usually a beautiful and flowing blue sundress, and she remained gentle and kind, unlike the rest of her family.

But today, Lady came out to visit the Watterson house when it was Nicole's birthday, and since she hadn't seen her or her family in a while, she was pretty excited to visit. But when she finally arrived, her brother-in-law, Richard, had asked her to head down to the local gas station to retrieve her nephews, Gumball and Darwin.

When she got to the convenient store, she couldn't see anyone there, there wasn't even anyone sitting at the cash register. Something felt off to Lady, and she really didn't like it. She rounded the corner of the front counter, and all she could see was a busted open cash register, and there was money littered all over the floor.

This could only mean one thing: the store was robbed, and Gumball and Darwin were in here!

Suddenly, two screams were heard from the back of the store, and Lady assumed it could only be her nephews, so she followed the sound and rushed through the aisles to find them. But as hard as she skimmed through each aisle, she couldn't find anyone.

But the second she turned her head to look behind her, she made of the mistake of watching where she was running, and it was too late when she accidentally ran into something and was sent into a rolling heap.

It was actually a who that she ran into, and whoever it was immediately started fighting back. When the person finally stopped them from rolling and overpowered Lady, they pinned both arms down effortlessly with just one hand, and tightly straddled her waist to keep her from escaping.

Lady tried to break free of the stranger's grasp, but she suddenly froze when she looked up at who it was. It was a middle-aged, fingerprint man with a black mask, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle style, over his eyes. Something about him just made her blood run cold…but her heart truly stopped when she saw the steak knife clasped in his other hand.

"What're you lookin' at, ya slut? Eh?!" the fingerprint man asked angrily while grasping Lady's wrists even tighter, causing her more pain. But when he fully took in her image, his evil expression suddenly dispersed into shock and confusion.

But his surprised look was short-lived, and he replaced it with an evil grin, licking his fangs and chuckling darkly.

"Well, aren't ya just a sight fer sore eyes," he sighed happily, as if it were matter-of-factly, and he brought the blade to Lady's neck, and that was the moment she finally realized that this was the robber.

"N-no, please! D-don't hurt me!" Lady begged while continuing to struggle, but to no avail.

"Ya know, I do like a woman who begs—but I'm afraid I ain't fully satisfied."

"W-what? Who are you?!"

"Ya mean ya don't remember me? Then lemme remind ya." Without warning, the fingerprint suddenly leaned down and connected his lips with Lady's, kissing her roughly. As Lady tried to screamed into the kiss, it only came out as a soft muffled cry, and it soon turned to moaning when he bit her lip and shoved his tongue inside, and she could cringed at the horrible taste of cigarettes and alcohol, as his nasty, snake-like tongue explored every inch of her mouth.

And then it hit her. She swore she could remember that taste, the rough kissing…and even the fingerprint man began to seem familiar. But she didn't have enough time to try and recall how she would remember any of this when she heard a loud THWACK, and the man suddenly stopped and was pushed off.

It was Nicole who had delivered a hard blow to the back of his head and knocked him out, and Richard and her niece Anais had come with her, as the three of them all stared down at her with fearful expressions.

"Oh, my God! Lady, are you ok?!" Nicole asked with concern while helping her younger sister onto her feet.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm alright…" Lady replied while blushing, trying to forget the whole 'event' between her and the criminal, but then she gasped when she remembered something, "where are Gumball and Darwin?!"

"We're right here!" the said young Watterson sons called in unison, as they approached Lady from behind.

"Thank you for saving us from that bad man, Aunt Lady," Darwin thanked with his usual big and bright smile.

"W-what?" Lady questioned.

"Yeah, while you kept him distracted, we were able to keep the money from him, free the cashier and give the stolen money back to him," Gumball happily explained.

"That's all I needed to hear!" a voice called, and everyone turned to find that it belonged to the local donut cop, "I was on my way back to pay for that donut, but thanks to you, this store can sell donuts for another day."

"Oh, uh…you're welcome?" Lady said sheepishly, and the cop handcuffed the unconscious fingerprint man.

* * *

Later that night, the Wattersons and Lady all headed back to their house to actually celebrate Nicole's birthday, as they all sat in the living room, laughing at a hilarious movie while eating some vanilla cake with white frosting…but not everyone was having fun.

While the Wattersons were all together on the couch, Lady sat alone at the dining table, gently poking at her slice of cake with a fork, unable to forget what happened at the gas station.

"Would you like me to send some cake home with you?" a gentle voice asked, and Lady looked it to see Nicole, who smiled and sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you with us? We're watching Kung Fu Panda 2."

"I know, and thank you for the offer Nicole, it's just…" Lady tried to find the right words, but she paused and blushed with embarrassment.

"It's the fingerprint guy, isn't it?" Nicole suddenly asked, making Lady look at her with surprise, "I saw what he did to you before I knocked him out. I understand that it didn't feel right, so if you're not feeling ok, then-."

"No, no, I'm fine, Nicole…I mean, yes what he did didn't feel right and will probably scar me for a few days…but I'll get over it. And besides, it's like you said, I should be watching Kung Fu Panda 2 with you guys," Lady suddenly interrupted Nicole, but she smiled sweetly at the last part.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you're big sister is right here," Nicole reassured while giving Lady a sincere hug.

"Not THAT big. I'm only three years younger than you," Lady scoffed with a smirk.

* * *

 **This is me first Amazing World of Gumball fanfic, so please, no haters. If you couldn't tell by the title, this story is kinda inspired off of Brittney Spears' "Criminal", and for a good reason. Sal Left Thumb is a rather interesting yet sadly underrated character, so why shouldn't I give him the praise he deserves?**

 **Sorry for chapter one being so short. I will try to make future chapters a little longer, but with that being said, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Taken

Chapter 2 - Taken

Sal woke up to the banging sound of the donut cop's fist on the bars of his cell, as he slowly rose from his cold metal bed.

"Wake up, Printy! You've got a visiter!" the cop shouted, and Sal reluctantly got up out of bed, and he was immediately greeted with a vice grip to his wrists when the cop grabbed them both and held them behind his back.

The cop then lead Sal to the conversation room, where it was divided in half for inmates and visitors could talk, a phone on each side of the booth for them to communicate clearly.

The donut sat Sal down at a booth and finally let his hands go.

"You try anything, you're not getting any dinner," the cop growled and crossed his arms, standing there to keep an eye on the fingerprint. But Sal only rolled his eyes and scoffed in return, but when he looked through the glass, he was surprised to see a very unexpected guest sitting on the other side.

Sitting on the other side of the glass, glaring back at Sal, was none other than Lady, wearing a dark blue jacket and jeans, and she picked up the phone from its hook and brought it to her ear, Sal doing the same while grinning at her.

"I really didn't expect ta see YOU here, 'specially at this hour. What time is it anyway, toots?"

"It's eleven nineteen at night, and please don't call me that. And I know what you're about to ask; you're wondering why I'm here—I wanted to know who you are," Lady explained firmly yet calmly.

"Even after my generous little kiss, ya STILL don't remember me? Wow. I still remember you—and I 'specially remember the nice little scratch ya gave me," Sal babbled sarcastically, and Lady nearly gasped, "it's pretty much gone now, but I can still remember the pain."

Some of it started to come back. she still couldn't remember what could've caused her to do it, but Lady finally remembered scratching someone out of defense.

"Can you…at least tell me your name?" Lady asked meekly.

"Sal."

Sal. That name sounded really familiar too. And slowly but surely, ALL of it came back to her. The sprint to the tournament with Nicole, the spray paint in her eyes, Sal helping her…and then suddenly violating her.

Lady was at a loss for words and nearly air too, as she stared into Sal's evil eyes while hyperventilating.

"Look, I…I'm really sorry that I scratched you, but…but it was your fault! You scared me!"

"That's good. I like strikin' fear inta the little hearts of weak women like you," Sal chuckled darkly.

"I-I'm not weak!"

"That's not what it looked like when ya practically let me dominate ya at that convenient store the other night. Exploring your mouth with my tongue, exploring your sweet curves with my hands, and I would've even gotten between yer legs with my-."

"SHUT UP!" Lady finally snapped, blushing madly and slamming the phone on its hook, and that's when the donut cop had heard enough and handcuffed Sal, taking him away from the booth and back to his cell.

Even after she was left alone, Lady felt so frightened. Tears were welling up in her eyes, her cheeks were becoming hotter, and her knees shook very badly when she tried to stand. If she hadn't interrupted him, the conversation would've gotten to inappropriate for her to handle. She already didn't want to tolerate talking to him in the first place, considering what he did to her the other night at the convenient store.

And not only did she have to remember this conversation, now she had to remember how she and Sal met…Lady prayed to God that he would give her the strength to deal with this.

* * *

That night, Lady was tossing and turning in her bed, the bright moonlight shining through the single window of her room, in a rather modest two story house. Lady was experiencing a rather bad dream after the drive home from the local jail…after that embarrassing talk with Sal.

All she could see in her dream was the same scenario of how she met Sal, except the sky was blood red, the grass and trees were all shriveled and dying, and a teenage Sal was standing there right in front of her with an evil and toothy grin. But the moment Sal tried to step closer, a cat's vicious growl filled the air, as huge cat claws seemed to literally rip through the fabric of reality.

And that's when Lady woke up. Her eyes were wide, her fur was matted with cold sweat, and her heart rate and breath rate were both pretty rapid. But after a moment of slow breaths, the adrenaline seemed to stop, but the fear never went away.

How long was Sal even going to be in captivity? He merely attempted to rob a little convenient store, and he wasn't even successful, so what's the time punishment for that? Lady figured it wouldn't be long enough, and that Sal would most likely find her again.

"What am I going to do?" Lady quivered.

* * *

Lady wouldn't leave her house for a few days, but when she started running out of food, she knew she would have to make a grocery run soon, and she wasn't going to let her stupid paranoia get in the way.

 _It's just a little grocery trip. In and out. I'll be fine…I hope,_ Lady thought to herself with high hopes while getting into her white prius and drove off to the grocery store. And to be extra cautious, she not only made sure to take the keys with her, she also made sure to lock all four car doors, and she speed walked into the store.

But as she walked through the store, placing every necessary grocery into her cart, she couldn't shake an eerie feeling off her back, like there was a shadow always stalking her at the corner of her eye. So, she started hurrying through the store, panicking a little when she got to the check out.

But nothing happened. _I guess I was just being hysterical…heh-heh…_ Lady thought with embarrassment, as she pushed the cart of her groceries out into the parking lot. But it wasn't as easy since the sun was already starting to set, and the dimly lit street lamps were her only light source.

And the strangest thing was happening when Lady was driving home. There was a large black van driving rather closely behind Lady, as the driver was frequently blinking his headlights, as if they were panicking. But Lady couldn't figure out why they were flashing their headlights so rapidly, and she couldn't look back in her mirror for too long since she had to keep her eye on the road.

And the van finally left her alone when she turned left to drive onto her street, which lead to the small and quieter outskirts of Elmore, the desert practically her backyard.

Lady thought the peace and quiet was rather relaxing, even if she was currently paranoid about a fingerprint chasing her, it could always calm her down, especially since the sky was painted with beautiful black and blue colors, sparkling stars and a bright full moon at this hour.

But when Lady drove into her garage and closed the door, temporarily losing her night vision when she turned the key to shut off the car and its headlights, she soon found out why the van from earlier was following her and flashing its headlights.

After Lady turned off the car, she leaned back and exhaled to try and relax, but then a hand was suddenly slapped over her mouth to keep her from screaming, and another hand found its way under Lady's shirt to feel her curves.

Lady tried with all her might to struggle or cry out for help, but the stranger in the back seat proved to be too strong.

"Did ya miss me?" It was Sal, and Lady tried to scream out a 'no' while shaking her head, but it was too muffled. "I've missed you. Lemme tell ya somethin'. That day we met, when I got that paint off yer eyes and when I kissed ya—and when ya rudely scratched me—I told myself that if I ever saw you again that I'd get my revenge. Now, I'm not very good at keepin' promises ta other people, but I NEVER break a promise ta myself."

Without warning, Sal took his hand out from Lady's shirt to cover her mouth so that the other one could reach between the seats and pull back on the lever to recline the driver's seat, and Sal made sure to recline it ALL the way back.

The fingerprint then got up from his seat and quickly jumped to into the front, and he pinned Lady's wrists down while tightly straddling her lithe waist.

"Look at ya. So small, so helpless, and yer all alone out here. No one can hear you scream, so no one's comin' to yer rescue," Sal growled lustfully while staring into Lady's eyes, which were quickly filling with terror and tears, as she struggled underneath him.

"Oh, don't worry. I know how ta treat a lady. I'll be gentle—fer now."

* * *

It didn't take long. Maybe a few minutes…but a few minutes felt like an eternity to Lady, who now lay violated and defenseless in the driver's seat of her car. She cried the whole time, and most of the dry tear streaks were now damped with new ones.

And Sal? Well, like any guy who was so effortlessly able to take such a beautiful young woman, he was proud of himself, and even as her stared into her sobbing eyes, he continued to smile down at her, out of breath after his 'accomplishment'.

"Yer a good egg," Sal sighed with satisfaction, and then he just left. He opened the car door, got out of the vehicle, closed it behind him, and he headed for the garage door to open it and leave.

But then he stopped. Even with the car windows rolled up, he could suddenly hear crying, as Lady just couldn't take it anymore, and she let it all out again.

Sal didn't want to, but he somehow felt a little ashamed for making her cry. All he wanted was to take her innocence, and yes, he knew she wasn't going to like it as much as he would…but he didn't ACTUALLY expect her to cry.

But he couldn't turn back now. He only scowled at nothing in particular and left the garage…and Lady.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was certainly eventful, wasn't it?**

 **Again, sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short and rushed. If you guys are liking this story so far, or if you just have some requests, please let me know. Positive feedback and tips are very helpful.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - He Saved Her

**Little interesting note: Lady is inspired off of Duchess from Disney's The Aristocats.**

 **Now, with that finally aside, let's get on with chapter three!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - He Saved Her

The stinging pain of nausea suddenly twitched in Lady's stomach, rudely awakening the white cat, and the second she opened her eyes, she immediately felt a stream of yesterday's meals shoot up her throat.

Lady leaned up and opened the car door as fast as she could, successfully throwing up on the garage floor with a large SPLAT! And just in time to keep any vomit from getting in the car too.

As she emptied the contents of her stomach, she soon remembered last nights events…when Sal violated her, and when he just left her. Just the thought made Lady throw up again, the puddle of puke growing bigger with another big splat.

When she felt like her stomach couldn't possibly have anything else left inside, Lady clutched her belly through her jacket and inhaled and exhaled frantically, the disgusting acidic taste making her cringe every time she breathed in.

"O-oh God, why…w-what did I do…to deserve this?" Lady whimpered while feeling shivers run up her spine, even with her jacket still on, so she hugged herself to warm up. But then she remembered that she was also half naked, so she quickly pulled down her jacket as far as she could and started searching for her underwear and skirt frantically.

It wasn't long before Lady found them underneath the driver' seat, and she struggled a bit to slip them back on while sitting in her seat. Once she was fully dressed again, she grabbed her keys, hopped over to the passenger side and exited her car.

Lady then remembered her grocery trip, so she headed around her car and unlocked the trunk, surprised to see that all of her groceries were still there and still looked pretty fresh. So, with two or three trips between her car and the kitchen, Lady brought all the bags of groceries inside and put them in their correct place.

But when she was done, she placed both paws flat on the counter and leaned over it, staring blankly down at the counter to try and think. _What happened last night? Why did it happen? Why me?_ Lady pondered with confusion and fear, hoping that it NEVER happens again, and that she NEVER sees Sal again.

But Lady actually had more important things to worry about at the moment; she was going to have to go to work soon, but she didn't know how she was going to get through the day after what happened last night. Not without some help.

* * *

Nicole had just gotten out of the shower to finish getting ready for work, which her shift was starting at ten and it was nine thirty, so she only had a half hour to get coffee and get dressed. Luckily, the kids had already been sent off to school, and Richard had headed back to bed, so she only had to worry about herself…for so she thought.

Just as soon as Nicole turned on the coffee maker, the doorbell rang, and didn't want to be rude so she checked it out.

"Who would be at the door this early?" Nicole quietly asked herself, but when she answered the door, she was surprised to see her younger sister standing there, an ashamed look on her face.

"Lady? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Nicole asked with conern.

"Yes, there is…something absolutely terrible happened last night, Nicole…I-I don't know what else to do…I-I figured if I talked to someone, it might help, a-and I didn't know who else to talk to, so-," Lady explained while stammering, her ears drooping with fear, but Nicole soon stopped her.

"Whoa, calm down. I understand. I still have a half hour left before work, so I'd be happy to spare some time."

"Thank you, Nicole." With that, Nicole welcomed Lady inside, and she made her some coffee too to try and calm her nerves, as they at down together on the living room couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nicole asked slowly, and Lady inhaled and exhaled to prepare herself.

"Nicole, what I'm about to tell you may be a bit…intense."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well…you remember when I came to visit you for your birthday a few days ago?"

"Yeah…"

"But it didn't go as planned, and I had to go get Gumball and Darwin back from the gas station?"

"Uh-huh…"

"A-and…when you found me…I-I was with the fingerprint guy?"

"Yes…"

"Well…I saw him again," Lady finally admitted, unable to look at Nicole so she turned away as her blush grew redder and redder, and her ear continued to droop.

"Ok? And what's so bad about that?" Nicole asked even slower. But she was shocked to hear Lady starting to sob quietly. It didn't make sense at first, but it wasn't long before it all made sense to Nicole. Lady having to come over and talk about something intense, her strange behavior, her reluctance to tell her everything that happened.

"No…Lady, no," Nicole began with bewilderment, and Lady suddenly sobbed out loud and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't stop him!" Lady cried into Nicole's chest.

"Oh, no, you have nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault, Lady. You were assaulted, and it's like you said, you couldn't stop him. He overpowered you," Nicole reassured her sister, massaging her back to calm her down, but she continued to sniffle rapidly.

"I-I know…w-what a-am I gonna do?"

"You don't have to do anything, Lady. I promise, as long as I'm here, I'll never let him, or anyone, hurt you like that again." That made Lady finally look at Nicole again and wipe her eyes.

"R-really?"

"Yes, really. In fact, why don't you stay here for a little while? Just to recollect yourself?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to be a burden, Nicole."

"I assure you, it's no burden at all. I want to help my little sister, whether you like it or not," Nicole protested firmly.

"Well…ok, if you insist."

"I do. Now, I think you should stay here for today, just relax on the couch."

"But what about work?"

"I'll call in for you and tell them you've come down with something."

"That might be a good idea…I-I kinda got sick this morning," Lady pointed out while blushing again.

"Oh, you poor thing, this is exactly why you should take the day off. Too much has happened to you. If you need any help, the phone is right over there, so don't be afraid to call me if you need me," Nicole explained while pointing at the phone on the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ok…but Nicole?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm afraid to be alone. W-what if Sal shows up again? He was able to sneak into my car without the keys."

"Don't worry, Richard is here too. But I can also assure you that I will NOT let Sal come near you again."

"How?"

"Leave me to worry about that."

* * *

Speak of the devil, Sal was leaning on his black Harley motorcycle, smoking a cigarette while chilling in the worse parts of town in the shadows of a dark alley, created by the slanted afternoon sun. And Sal only smokes for two reasons; one: if he was angry, or two: if he was thinking deeply…and in this case, it was actually because of both reasons.

He couldn't stop thinking about Lady, and especially how she cried and made him feel guilty for what he did to her. Sal never thought a meek little woman like Lady could make him feel so ashamed so easily. That's never happened to him before, so why was this girl any different?

But when Sal was in the middle of that thought, the sound of a nearby car parking at the end of the alley caught his attention, making him question if he should stay and fight or flee from the stranger.

But soon, the yellow family wagon pulled up, and the driver stepped out, slamming the door behind her before stomping up to the fingerprint.

"I thought I might find you here, you son of a bitch," Nicole hissed.

"Hey, there's no need fer that kind a' language," Sal chuckled while taking another drag from his cigarette.

"You're right, this calls for MUCH worse," Nicole growled while pretending to roll up her sleeves, and she immediately grabbed Sal by his chest and slammed his back against the brick wall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What'd I do?!" Sal asked frantically, finally realizing that he might be in trouble.

"Don't play dumb! You raped my sister!"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Any other way, ya have no proof," Sal mumbled sarcastically.

"Who says I'm taking you ta jail?" Nicole threatened while bringing a fist back.

"What? Ya think I'm scared of a little woman? Yer all the same, ya know, always wantin' us men ta give ya the-OW!" Sal tried to joke with a smirk, but Nicole interrupted him with a hard blow to his face, making his nose bleed as she dropped him.

"Why did it have ta be HER? Lady never did anything wrong," Nicole snarled, scowling down at the criminal, but Sal only chuckled at her question.

"Oh, really? Well, if she IS yer sister, than you should know that she scratched me right here," Sal protested darkly while tracing the rather faint claw marks on his face with his finger.

"She would never do something like that, and even if she did, she must've had a good reason for it."

"I guess yer right, but I didn't do anything THAT bad when we met—I only kissed her and even embraced her a little. By the way, yer sister's a GREAT lover. Does the sexuality run the family?"

Nicole didn't like where this was going, so she punched Sal in the nose again, making more blood leak down his face as he grunted in pain and tried to stop the bleeding.

"I wanna make something very clear to you, Sal: stay away from my family, unless you WANT the police will find your mutilated corpse in a trash bag in the river."

With that, Nicole turned and left Sal writhing in pain as she stomped back to her car, but the fingerprint only smiled and chuckled darkly.

"Can ya ask yer sister why she could stop me when we met, but she couldn't when I stole her maidenhood last night?!" Sal shouted as Nicole got into her car and drove off…but she could still here what Sal had said.

And she couldn't imagine how Lady must be feeling about all of this. But no matter what happens, Nicole had promised Lady she would help her get through this.

* * *

Though, Nicole couldn't be there to help Lady get through throwing up in the toilet shortly after she would leave for work. And the nausea and vomiting had continued like that for well over a week, and when she couldn't take it anymore, Lady finally decided to go see a doctor one night.

But Nicole had to drive her back to her house to get her prius, so that she could drive herself to the hospital without having to waste Nicole's time.

"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" Nicole asked with worry as Lady stepped out of the car.

"Don't worry, Nicole, I'll be fine. And I'll come back right after the appointment, I promise," Lady reassured with a smile.

"Ok, ok…but please be careful," Nicole sighed reluctantly, making Lady chuckle before getting out of the car, and Nicole back out of the driveway to allow Lady to drive her prius out.

And soon, the two sisters headed in opposite directions, but both of them checked their mirrors to watch each other drive off before they were no longer visible.

About ten minutes later, Lady finally reached the hospital, and the receptionist woman at the front was kind enough to greet her with a smile and that the doctor was almost ready to see her, she just need to wait for a few minutes in the waiting room.

And the waiting room wasn't that busy…actually, Lady was the only one there at all, making her shrink a little as she looked around to try and pass the time. But it didn't help the fact that she didn't know what was really wrong with her. What would the doctor say? And would he or she be able to help if there was a problem with her?

"Um…Miss Lady Senicourt?"

Those thoughts seemed to speed up time because while Lady was in deep thinking, the doctor suddenly pulled her from her thoughts by calling for her.

"Oh, uh…th-that's me, Doctor!" Lady called meekly while standing up and adjusting her clothes.

"Follow me, please," the doctor stated politely and lead Lady to a typical doctor's office, and he patted his hand on a padded bed, "if you would please have a seat here…"

"Oh, yes, of course," Lady cut I quickly and took a seat on the bed, and the doctor clicked his pen and brought up his clipboard to prepare to write.

"Now, how are you today, Miss Senicourt?"

"I'm feeling fine…sorta."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…for the past week, I've been having this terrible lingering feeling of nausea, and I've even been throwing up a lot lately too."

"Mm-hmm…do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

"No, not at all."

"Have you had any sexual intercourse lately?" Lady immediately blushed and shrank in shame at that.

"U-uh…u-uh…n-no…"

"Miss Senicourt, I can't help you if you lie to me."

"I know, I know…I'm sorry, Doctor," Lady sighed with embarrassment, "yes, I…I've had sexual intercourse…j-just slightly before I started feeling sick, in fact."

"That's better. Sometimes, these kinds of things happen to women shortly after having sex, so it's nothing out of the ordinary. But to be safe, I want to take a quick blood test. You're not afraid of needles, are you?" the doctor asked calmly while grabbing a rather large syringe from the cabinet.

"U-uh…n-not always," Lady whimpered, and true she wasn't always afraid of needles…if they weren't large like the one the doctor was holding before her now.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, as long as you don't struggle that is. If you cooperate, it'll be over before you can say deoxyribonucleic acid."

Lady didn't know if she could trust him, the doctor surprisingly kept his word. Even though the syringe was big, and it pinched quite a bit, it was rather quick, not even thirty seconds.

But while the doctor temporarily left the room to examine the blood sample, and Lady gently placed a paw over the bandage on her left lower wrist, she couldn't help but worry what the results might be.

 _Oh, this won't turn out well. What if Sal got me-?_ Lady thought with worry, but then the doctor came back in and interrupted her thoughts.

"Would you like a lollipop?" the doctor asked with a smile, as he usually only asks children if they want a lollipop.

"U-uh, sure," Lady chuckled and the doctor let her pick from a jar of lollipops, but she placed a red one inside her purse for later.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, I would like to talk to you about your results. Through examination of your blood, I have come to the conclusion that you are not pregnant, Miss Senicourt."

"Oh, thank God," Lady immediately sighed with relief, but she didn't mean to say it out loud, as the doctor quirked an eyebrow at her.

"U-uh…I-I mean…"

"No need to hide it. All women react the same way after having unprotected sex. But don't worry, Miss Senicourt. What happened in this office stays in this office. I promise."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Now, I want you to follow this prescription for antiemetics. Take a couple pills every day for the next week, and the sickness should stop. But if it doesn't, you should come and see me again to be safe." With that, the doctor pulled piece of paper for antiemetics prescription from his clipboard, and then handed it to Lady.

"Thank you."

"Now, I'd say you can go home with no more worries, so have a good night," the doctor said kindly while opening the door for Lady, who slid off the bed and hugged herself while exiting the office.

"You have a good night too, doctor." Lady felt pretty safe after that appointment…but the feeling of safety didn't last long when she exited the building and walked through the dimly lit, quiet and empty garage building.

And even though there were no other cars parked, but it seemed almost impossible for Lady to find her car when the paranoia of someone stalking her, once more, heavily weighing on her back.

After moments of speed walking, swearing she could hear footsteps behind her, and constantly looking behind herself to find no one there, Lady finally reached her car and was frantically hyperventilating by then.

"Hey, little lady."

Lady gasped with fright when a deep and guttural voice rumbled from right behind her, and the owner of the voice suddenly grabbed Lady by both of her arms, turning her around to face a huge green goblin man with demonic red eyes, a thick winter jacket and old jeans.

But he wasn't alone. Alongside the goblin was a tall butter knife with traces of butter on his blade, a buff blue dolphin man with searing red eyes and black jeans and a black leather jacket, and finally a small rainbow spray who always wore a death glare.

"W-what do you want from me?" Lady whimpered, scared that what Sal did to her is most likely about to happen again.

"Oh, nothin' much—just yer body, right boys?" the goblin chuckled darkly, and the others laughed along with him.

"No, please! Not again!" Lady pleaded while trying to escape the goblin's grasp, but to no avail.

"Again? No surprise there. Yer quite the catch, and because of yer beauty, I'm makin' sure that yer gonna be MY girl from now on, ya understand?" the goblin growled, making Lady whimper even more, and she even started to cry.

"I don't think so, Floyd!" a husky and New Jersey-accent voice suddenly called, and everyone turned to find none other than Sal Left Thumb leaning against the back of Lady's car.

"She belongs ta ME."

"Well, well, well, if it ain't little Sally," Floyd growled sarcastically, and his attention averted to the thumb print, allowing Lady to free herself from his grip.

"It's nice ta see you too, Floyd. And yer not alone. Let's see, we got Butters the butter knife, Tucker the dolphin dude, and Red the spray can. What a unique little family ya got here," Sal babbled on sarcastically while stepping in front of Lady in a protective stance.

"What are you doing here?" Lady whispered.

"Followin' ya," Sal hissed in reply, but then he raised his voice to the boys, "just leave peacefully, Floyd, and no one gets hurt."

"Oh-ho-ho? You think YOU'RE gonna get US ta leave? Oh, that's a good one. See, there's one little problem with that, Sally: there's four of us, and only one of you," Floyd laughed while face-palming.

But before Floyd and his gang could once again laugh at Sal's odds, the said thumb print suddenly grabbed out a hand gun, cocked it and wasted no time in pointing it at the boys.

"Like I said: leave peacefully, and no one gets hurt," Sal repeated with a death glare, and Floyd and his gang actually weren't prepared for this. But Floyd wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Ya don't have the guts. We both know know that if ya fire that thing, the bounty on yer head will only be raised fer murder," Floyd stated matter-of-factly with a smirk. But to prove Floyd wrong, Sal immediately pointed the gun up and fired at the roof, the bullet ricocheting off the ceiling and luckily missing everyone. But the loud sound of the gun being fired also soon attracted the police, as the sound of police car sirens echoed throughout the streets.

And Floyd and his gang finally realized they had a reason to flee, and they wasted no time in running.

"This ain't over, Sal!" Floyd shouted angrily before sprinting away with the others.

Once they were gone, Sal growled and rolled his eyes, also deciding he would have to be leaving soon with the cops quickly getting closer. But just before he could leave, Lady suddenly grabbed Sal's arm.

"W-wait!" Lady accidentally blurted, blushing when Sal actually stopped and looked back at her in confusion, "u-uh…u-um…"

"Look, if yer trynna say thanks, just don't. Yer welcome, but I gotta go before the cops get here," Sal sighed while pushing Lady's hands away, and he ran off without another word.

And Lady didn't know what else to do or say. She just stood there in silence, shocked with the fact that the same man who raped her had also just saved her from being raped again.

"Why would you save me?" Lady asked softly, well aware that Sal, or anyone for that matter, couldn't hear her.

* * *

 **Good question, Lady. Why would Sal, of all people, save you? Ain't it just the question that's on all our minds. Maybe Sal DOES care about Lady. Maybe he DOES feel bad for what he did to her. What do you guys think? Sal can't change his print, but could he change his ways? We shall see.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
